Changing the Player
by pang-jack
Summary: Bella, Rosalie, and Alice all move to California to finish off their senior year... they meet three players...First Fanfic.. Please R&R! rated M for later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Stephenie Meyer Owns Characters!!! **

**Thanks Beta:KaitlynRathboneHale**

1: New High School

Three words.

High. School. Players.

Three people.

Emmet McCarty. Football Captain, best friend to Jasper and Edward, rich, and Rosalie is in love with him.

Jasper Whitlock. Baseball captain, best friend to Edward and Emmet, rich, and Alice is in love with him.

Edward Masen. Swim team captain. The hottie can get any girl he wants, rich, and I Bella Marie Swan is undoublty in love with him.

******************************First Day of Senior Year***********************************

_Beep. Beep .Beep .Beep_

I got up to turn off my alarm clock and started getting dressed. I chose a pair of black skinny jeans, plain white tee, white high top converse, and a black leather jacket.

"Bella breakfast is ready!" , Charlie said.

"You didn't burn the breakfast did you?!" I yelled.

"No maybe ….yes!", He replied with a hesitation.

I came down stairs and saw Charlie trying to fix breakfast. I giggled a bit.

"What! You never saw me cook like this?"

"I have but it's usually more or less not so burnt."

"Aren't you going to be late to your new school?" He turned to look at me, "What was it called again?"

"Mission Hills dad, Mission Hills. I am so late. Rose and Al are gonna be pissed at me." , I said walking out the front door to Alice and Rosalie as they wait by my gray Ferrari F430. Rose clad in plaid mini skirt, low cut tank top, and a pair of white opened toe high heels, while Al is wearing a black halter mini dress and black high heels.

As I climb into mine, Rose climbs into her red BMW M3 and Alice to her Canary Yellow Porsche.

It took us 25 minutes to get to school. When we got there we were 5 minutes late, so we headed straight to the front office to get our schedules.

My Schedule

Homeroom- Mr. Labrine 7:25-8:05

Advanced English-Mrs. Bitryan 8:10-8:55

Foreign Language-Mr. Bunn 9:00-9:45

World Culture- Mr. Kem 9:50-10:35

Lunch 10:45-11:10

Biology- Mr. Banner 11:15-11:40

Geometry 11:50-12:35

1:45-2:10

P.E-Mr. Walker 2:15-3:00

"What did you get Alice?"

"Well we have Homeroom, World Culture, lunch, Art, and P.E together."

"What about you Rose?"

"Well Bells, We have Homeroom, Advanced English, lunch, Geometry, Art, and P.E."

"Let's make our impression in this school." Said Rose.

"Let's Show em' who rules these hallways." Alice Replied.

"Let's Show them who's boss." I said.

"Let's rule this School." We all said together as we head down to homeroom.

When we got to 's class, we heard whistles and murmurs, as we handed him our sheets and took the seats he pointed to us.

As I was texting Rose about some ugly people in this school, I got a note on my desk.

_**Dear Newbie,**_

_**Your Hot Come to guys swim practice and watch me then we can hang out and get to know each other a little better. ;)**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Edward.**_

I turned around and came face to face with the most beautiful creature on this land. I was stunned for a second, and then I yelled in his face for the whole class to hear.

"Why don't you just leave me the fuck alone, and find someone else to be your whore for the day!!"

Those were my first words to the beautiful Edward Masen.

** Please Review!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SM Owns Characters, i just make them do what ever I want them to!!!! :)**

Chapter 2: Principlal's Office Seduction

Every one of my classes so far has been with that damn Edward fucking Masen.

************After 3 Hour**********************

"Bella what are you doing, that was Edward Masen, you know from those fucking magazines we used to look at!!!!", Alice looked at me like I had three heads.

"Ok, sorry I remember when we were in middle school; he was the hot dreamy upcoming actor." I said.

"Ah middle school. Those were the easy days, with no douches like Edward Masen!" Rose replied, " I will see you guys at lunch." ,as she started walking away.

"Whatever happened to him?" Alice asked as we headed to World Culture.

"Ali are you siding with that ass girls drool over?" I asked.

"Uh…umm….oooh..well….ma-" She was saying before I cut her off.

"ALICE WHAT THE HELL!!! What happened to sister's before misters?" I asked while we walked into our class.

Everyone stopped and turned to look at me like I was crazy. I looked around to see who was in the room. You'll never guess who I saw.

Edward Mother Fucking Masen.

I tried to sit as far as I can from that..that bitch. When I past him he noticed me and got up to follow me. I sat down and Edward was standing there in front of my desk staring me down.

"What do you want?", I said staring daggers at him.

"I just want to know what the hell your problem is. You can't turn down the most popular guy in school, how do you know I wasn't asking to just get to know you better so we can be friends?" He replied.

"Uh because you are like every fucking hormonal teenager in America!" God I am in a pissy mood today.

Alice was sitting to my right, and she was staring at us like we were a fucking shiny new toy!

"What the hell is your fucking problem?!" He yelled at her.

"Shut up and stop fucking shouting at my best friend." I replied.

"ISABELLA SWAN AND EDWARD MASEN TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW!!!!" Mr. Kem yelled at us.

"Yes sir." We both replied at the same time. I sent him glares all the way to the door.

I have a brilliant fucking plan. I Isabella Marie Swan am going to seduce Edward Masen. Starting today.

"Hey Edward." I said sweetly to him as he was walking off to the principals I assumed. I tried to catch up to him.

"What!" He said angrily as he turned around. He didn't realize how close I was and I tripped and flew back, but before I could hit the ground I felt strong arms wrap around me.

"Ooomph……" before he could fully catch me we fell to the ground him on top of me.

"H..Hey Ed…ward can…n't br..eathe…..y..ooo…u a..r.e fuc..ki..ing hea….vy!" I said while his full weight was on me.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to crush you." He replied in that same sweet tone, I used a few minutes ago.

He pulled me up and my face was right to his chest. I looked up at him and his lips looked so delicious at that moment that I almost passed out.

"So you know that note from first hour, I think I just might take you up on your offer." I said as I stared at his mouth, we were still very close together.

"Shit." He murmured very low I was almost positive that I wasn't meant to hear it.

As he was leaning down to give me a kiss, I tilted my head up and as our lips were centimeters apart I pulled away.

"We should go to the principal's office you know." I said walking backwards to a hallway heading to the front office or so I thought. I gave my ass a little extra shake while walking away.

" You are going the wrong way Tease." He said looking at me.

"Whoa ,tease, me what are you talking about?" I stared at him with pure innocence in my face.

"Oh you know exactly what I am talking about, what happened in the hall less than two minutes ago." Edward said to me.

"I don't know what you are talking about." , I said following him in the other direction. Two minutes later we ended up sitting outside of the principal's office waiting to go through one hell of a lecture for yelling and cussing in class.

"Ms. Swan and Mr. Masen please come in." the principal called from his office.

***************************30 minutes later***************************

After our big lecture from Mr. Blitten, we both have 5 days of detention, and we have to sit next to each other during lunch, everyday, to get to know each other, and so we can "get along" as the big man put it. On our way to the lunch room we ran into Rose, Alice, and two other boys.

"Hey Rose, Al what are you doing in the hall when you should already have a table for me."

"Don't you mean us babe." Edward said while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"In your dreams, player, your never getting any of this." I said while unwrapping his arm from my waist and taking a few steps away from him.

"So Rose who are these guys?" I said looking at the two hottie's next to the lockers.

"Well babe, these are my best friends, brothers if you will." Edward said.

"I was not talking to you douche. Stay out of a conversation that doesn't involve you. Rose what were you saying?" I said looking at her.

"Well this big guy is Emmet, and this blondie is Jasper." She said pointing to the big bear of a man who was very intimidating, and the surfer like dude who was tall like Edward, but not as muscular.

"So you're the one who turned down my bro here." Said Emmet while slapping Edward on the back.

"Hell yeah that was me, and he ain't ever getting any of this. " I said running my hands down my sides.

Emmet picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Well little bear, lets go to lunch. You are my new little sister for turning down Eddie over there." Emmet said smiling at me.

"Emmet you know I HATE that nickname." Edward said getting angry. I can use this to my advantage.

"Poor Eddie, does someone want a kiss to make it better?" I said while looking at him with big eyes and my lips puckered still over Emmet's shoulder.

"From you, Hell Yeah!" He said closing the distance between him and Emmet's back.

"I was going to say one of your cheap ass whores to help you out there." I replied with a snarky attitude.

"Go Bells!!" Jasper said as we made it to the cafeteria line. While I was getting food this blonde haired guy I think his name was, Morgan, or Marti, no Mike there it is.

"So Isabella why don't you sit with us today." He said giving me a once over, twice.

"Hell to tha No, call me when hell freezes over, five times." Then I flip him off like yesterdays news, and watch him walk away, rejected.

"Little Bear your one hell of a person, two people in less than ten minutes, you are on a fuckin roll." Emmet said, "Would you reject me if I asked you out?" with this curious look on his face.

"Well Big Bear, I what, know you for five minutes and it feels like you're my big protective brother, though mind you I don't need any, who is there all the time. My answer would be no, because of three reasons. 1: You're probably a player. 2: Like a brother. 3: You just might have some diseases on you like nobody's business, sorry." While we are sitting at our table this girl, skank I should say, comes up and sits on Edwards lap, and starts making out with him. I make this gagging noise and they look at me.

"Well I would like to eat my food, in peace, but it is kinda hard when two people are making me gag while trying not to look at the freakshows." I replied looking them with a very serious look on my face.

** PLEASE R/R!!!! tell me what im doing wrong or if i should do something else need to know what to do for Swim Practice!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Years!!!! **

**Okie Dokie so only one Review but thank you itspeppers4life....Need more reviews, should i do Edwards POV or not???**

**What to do about Mr. Jacob Black Tellz meh by reviewing...**

**BTW: SM Owns Twilight But that does not mean I can't use Edward for my own personal use....**

**Anyways on to the story**

**Loves, Brittany**

Chapter 3: Actual P.E Whores

After that little show I got from Edward and his freak show whore, I made the decision to go to the guys swim practice and flirt with every guy on the team there.

"So Bella what are you doing after school?" Alice asked me.

"Well I figured I would go to the guys swim practice and find a guy and hook up with him so I can make Edward jealous. Whatcha think?" I asked her, as we made our way from lunch to our next class. We split off at the two way in the hall so I could go to Biology which Edward Masen will probably have.

"Mr. Banner, I'm Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella, here is my slip, where do I sit." I smiled at him innocently and watched him turn into putty at my hands.

"W...w...Well Miss Swan, welcome to class go have a seat by Mr. Masen." He said looking apologetically at me. Well of course he would he hates him no doubt about that, even teachers hear about what goes on in these halls.

"Mr. Masen." I greeted Edward icily; I got my things out then sat and listened to Mr. Banner talk. While Mr. Banner started talking about placenta, that's when I felt Edward's hand on my knee, moving slowly up my thigh. I quickly moved my hand to his and then I threw it on his own lap and whispered "Do it again and you will lose a finger or something more valuable than that." Very harshly to him.

"Sorry miss prissy, is it that time of the month again?" He replied jokingly. I stared him down, and if looks could kill he would be dead over 1,000 by various objects. A brilliant idea popped into my head at that moment.

"Whatever Edward, just leave me the fuck alone." I said and turned back around to listen to Mr. Banner.

After a few long minutes when I knew he wasn't going to bug me again, I reached to his knee like he did mine, and started moving till I reached his thigh and started massaging it for him to release the tension in there. Five seconds later I got a note:

"_**What are you planning Miss Priss?" **_He knew exactly what I was doing, but that's what he thought, and wants me to give in, well I think not. He can try all he wants.

"_**Why what in the world are you talking about Mr. Masen" **_Less than three seconds I got it back

"_**You know damn well what I am talking about... :)"**_

I didn't reply, all I did was move my hand up until I was at the big-ass-fucking-bulge in his pants, I knew he was big but damn that is huge and I ain't even seen em yet, but I didn't hesitate when I got there, as I was there I started applying pressure and rubbing forcefully, feeling him squirm under my hand as he tried to add more friction. When I got him built up and ready to cum, I stopped…

_**…………… **_Perfect timing.

Right when it ended, I grabbed my stuff and bolted to get to the next class. As I was at the door I looked back and saw Edward looking strained, and knew he was trying hard to move without anyone seeing his pulsing erection.

I had to hurry to see Alice, before we had to go to class.

"Ali baby, guess what!!!!" I screamed as I jumped up and down.

"What Beller what?" She asked looking excitedly at me.

" I totally got him all excited and then I rubbed him till he was about to cum, then at perfect timing the bell rang and I got up and bolted and looked back at the door to see him straining to not look to conspicuous about it, but holy fuck Ali he was fucking hu…" I got cut off to her shaking my arm.

"Beller holy fuck he is making out with that whore some people call a woman, while she is fucking giving him a hand job, in the middle of the hall for Christ sake. We both watched as she made him cum in his pants.

While they were walking by he whispered in her ear but enough for me to hear, "I was thinking of you when I came." Then he looked at me when he said his last words. I just stood there looking dumbstruck because surely I wasn't the only one who heard him. Right. Whatever he knows that I was the one who gave that erection to him but he ain't getting anything from me from now till ever, but I will fuck the whole swim team and they will spread how good I am.

_Rinnnnnnnngggggggg…………._

Shit.

Geometry was uneventful other than the usual stares from people, and then telling Rose all about what happened in the hall and biology and my plan about swim team.

"So Whatcha think Rose??" I asked after I finished my plan to get the whole team to fuck me and tell Edward.

"Well I think it is an awesome plan, and you might not have to fuck 'em what if you make a bargain with them and have 'em spread "the word" about you, maybe flash them or give 'em dome. Just some ideas I had layin' around." She replied. I looked up to see Edward looking at me, I gave him the sexiest smile I had then turned around and told Rosalie that her idea was perfect.

_Rinnnnnnngggggggg…………._

"What do you think of movies Friday night?" I asked Alice, and Rose. While we were walking to art, I noticed how Edward was right in front of me, no good eavesdropper probably listening to our conversation.

"Well we were planning on hanging out with Jasper and Emmet and go bowling, what about you do you wanna come?" Rosie replied

"Hell no, I would be the odd person out in that group, aka the fifth wheel. I mean I love you guys and all but good god why would I be that, and you guys could do a double date."

"Well we will just have the guys ask Edward to come and we could make it a triple date you know then you won't have to go to the movies by yourself." Alice said.

"I know but I really wanted to see that one movie Kellan Lutz was in, Warrior, it looks really good and he has a nice body mmmhmm…..hotness all over that body right there. He also reminds me of Emmet with the height and width of his body."

"Well we could see it some other time." She reminded me." You know I think your right he is hot, and reminds me of Emmet."

While we arrived in Art we decided Alice was gonna ask Emmy Bear if he talk about Edward going with everyone so I didn't have to be fifth wheel. We all got our syllabus for this class and saw what we were gonna do for the whole semester; it looks like we would have partners. I wonder who I get.

"Class I am going to put you into groups of two. Make sure you do not make this difficult for anybody." said. She was an old lady maybe in her 50's or 60's.

"Julia you are with Jack, Alice you're with Rose and Heather you are with Adam……" She droned on and on, I zoned until I heard my name. "And finally Isabella you are with Edward. Now get into your groups."

I internally groaned because even though it helps with get Edward to love me plan, I get tired of him sometimes.

"Hey Masen!" I said to him cheerfully as I plastered on an excited face. "I think you and I are meant to be together." I joked at him.

"Oh yeah I really want to be with you instead of these girls who call themselves hot." He replied.

"Alrighty now that you sort of got to know your partner. Let me tell you the first thing we are going to do." She said looking at all of us in the face. "You and your partner are going to make a cake plate, where you are going to research an artist and make a cake that would represent him in one way. Both you and your partner will come up with the idea and will have it done within three weeks, with an essay on the artist, tomorrow." She said as the bell rang.

"See ya later Eddie boy." I called to him and raised my eyebrows subjectively his way as I left the class to my last one of the day, and the worst one.

As we got dressed Alice, decided to get us fuckin' booty shorts, and cleavage showing tank tops. In our class when we got out there we saw that Edward (no surprise there), Jasper, and Emmet standing there in t-shirts tight enough to show us there Abs, which look so delicious I could eat them up. We will have to see how this goes for everybody here cause man were those guys checking us out, as I yelled out to them "Hey boy's, eyes up here." I said pointing to my eyes, so their eyes looked into mine and not my cleavage. This was going to be an interesting class for semester.

** Reviews are better than Edward naked.....ok well maybe not but review!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Im sorry its been so long.**_

_**K So here is Edwards POV But I don't know how it is But his if I do more will have lyrics above it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't Own Shit. As always.**_

_**But Please do continue on...**_

_I'm a player and I know it_

_But with you girl I never show it_

_I've got to got to put my move on_

_Get my groove on I get down with my shoes on_

_I'm just a freak everyday of the week_

_I need to find a new girl to come play with me _

_Here kitty kitty we can get busy_

_You're so young and oh so pretty_

_I'm a Player by: The KGB_

Chapter 4: Claiming the new girls as mine

Mr. Labrine told us beforehand that there was going to be three new female students that are going to be here today. I, as one of the three school's biggest fuckin' players in Mission Hills High am going to make all three girls my conquest, if their hot of course. My fucked 'em list has been on repeat for the last four years of high school I mean these chicks are hot and all but after I had sex with them I ran like a bat out of hell so as to not get caught in a relationship I might regret, so I hop from girl to girl, just in case they want something more. Of course I have a girl for every day of the week but even they get tiring after fucking each once a day. My friends Jasper and Emmet might be players too but fuck if we didn't have sex with a girl one of us already took over the hood of our car, football field, restroom, or the woods. I would never take a girl in my car or in any room of my house unless I am in _love_ with them, and lets face it.

Me.

Edward. Anthony. Masen. Falling in love with a girl. That would never happen unless pigs fly, and hell freezes over. I don't do love. My mantra is Fuck 'em and walk away.

Five minutes after his _long ass_ speech the three girls walked in. Fuck if I didn't have a boner when I saw them. All three of them I wouldn't mind banging a few times in one day, of course my boys might want to tap some of that but hell if I ain't tappin' all of those fine asses that are on the back of them. I whipped out my phone and texted both Emmet and Jasper about which girl would be good for them.

_Dude, these girls are fine as hell, shit man I gotta tap all three their asses. But I think I got who is for who._

_Em, man you got the fuckin blonde one she looks so fine, but fuck she works perfectly for you, she just your type._

_Jazz, shit on a stick pixie is all yours dude she might be short as hell but she got a nice set on her, and is perfectly your type of girl._

_I have the brown headed one, who looks as innocent as Virgin Mary. But she has a nice rack easy enough to fit in each of my hands._

_Text me back ASAP on Whatcha think._

_Edward._

In front of me sat the one I was gonna charm my way into her pants. I was in the middle of writing her a note when I got a text.

_Ed Hell yeah I want the blonde one, maybe she ain't dumb like the others. I will check 'em out in the hall._

_Emmet._

Vmmmmmmmmmmmm… Another text.

_E hell yea I like mine short and when she has easy access to my dick fuck yea im all for seein them in the hall._

_Jasper._

I passed sexy my note. Less than three seconds later, she turned around, and yelled in my face.

"Why don't you just leave me the fuck alone, and find someone else to be your whore for the day!!"

Who the fuck does she think she is, yelling at me, well I was going to make her my conquest no matter how long it fucking takes. After that thought the bell rang. I decided to leave her alone while I thought of my plan, so I left her alone for the last hour and when third came along. _**BAM!**_ I put my plan into action.

As I was walking by Sexy and friends after 3rd hour, I overheard part of their conversation.

"Bella what are you doing, that was Edward Masen, you know from those fucking magazines we used to look at!!!!" _So my little Sexy has a name_… I thought while walkin' past_. Bella, suites her well... _I made sure none of them saw me while walking past very nonchalantly when I see Emmet and Jasper heading my way.

"Hey guys their over there." I pointed with my thumb behind me to the three females gossiping about me no doubt.

"Holy fuck I totally want the fucking blonde one… She's like sex on legs. Her Fucking tits are huge as balloons. Don't forget that ass. Mm I could take a bite out of that shit."

"Em shut the fuck up." I said leaving him to ponder and drool over the blonde beauty without verbally saying anything out loud. I looked at Jasper and he looked like he was in love with the short one.

"What is up with you two it's like you saw the playboy bunnies or some shit?" I said to them as they were staring at the girls who were now walking different ways probably to their classes.

As I was walking into Mr. Bunn's class behind Bella as she yelled at her friend.

"ALICE WHAT THE HELL!!! What happened to sister's before misters?" She yelled at _Alice. _Alice was Shorty's name. As I thought about it, I smirked I knew they were talking about me. I sat down and then watched her sit down as far away from me. I got up and followed her. I stood in front of her desk and stared at her until she looked at me.

"What do you want?" She said staring daggers at me. I wanted to know why the fuck she turned down one of the most popular guys in school. So I asked her.

"I just want to know what the hell your problem is. You can't turn down the most popular guy in school, how do you know I wasn't asking to just get to know you better so we can be friends?"

"Uh because you are like every fucking hormonal teenager in America!" Damn she is in one fucking pissed off moods. Her friend, Alice, was staring at us like we were fucking stars. Does she have a fucking problem about me talking to her friend?

"What the hell is your fucking problem?!" I yelled at her because she was getting on my nerves.

"Shut up and stop fucking shouting at my best friend." Bella said to me.

"ISABELLA SWAN AND EDWARD MASEN TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW!!!!" Mr. Kem yelled at both of us.

"Yes sir." We both somehow managed to say at the same time. On our way out she sent glares at me the whole way to the door like it was my fault we were going to the principal's office today. I stalked off towards the office like a little kid when she called my name.

"Hey Edward." She said very sweet and innocent like an angel. But everyone knows nobody is an angel.

"What!" I said very angrily at her as I turned to face her. She was close that when I turned she tripped and before she could fall down I caught her or at least tried, and instead of catching her I landed on top of her.

"H..Hey Ed…ward ca…n't br..eathe…..y..oo…u a..r.e fuc...ki..ing hea….vy!" she said to me.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to crush you." I said with her angelic tone she used with me just minutes ago. I pulled her up 'till she was right at my chest. I chuckled inwardly at how short she was. As I looked down I saw she was staring at my lips, then she said something that stunned me speechless.

"So you know that note from 1st hour, I think I just might take you up on that offer." She said, while I inched my mouth closer to hers every second.

"Shit." I murmured really low so she didn't here. As I was leaning down and her head leaned upward she moved away.

"We should go to the principal's office you know." She said while walking away shaking her ass a little more than usual but she was going the wrong way and was very much distracting me.

"You are going the wrong way Tease." I said looking very pointedly at her face.

"Whoa, tease, me what are you talking about?" Bella stared at me with a too innocent look on her face. I decided to play her game.

"Oh you know exactly what you are talking about, what happened in the hall less than two minutes ago."

"I don't know what you are talking about." She replied as we walked in the other direction. After a couple of minutes we ended up sitting outside of the office waiting to go through one of Mr. Blitten's "famous lectures" or so he called them.

**_ K so Left it on a Cliffie but please do review and tell me how it is going so far..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BEEN VERY BUSY BUT DURING SPRING BREAK GIVES ME MORE TIME TO WRITE THEN YOU WILL BE ABLE TO HAVE MORE CHAPTERS!!!!**

**Dis: Don't own!**

**Alright this is a little teaser for the real Chapter 5 but I had to give you guys something for waiting so long!!!**

Chapter 5: Swimsuit Whores

"Today we are playing Basketball." Mr. Walker said.

_Yes._ The sport I can play. I am going to whoop Edwards' ass.

"Run four laps around the gym first. Then split into three people per team, find your opponents and pick a goal." He said as he went to his office. He came back out with his whistle and blew it. We were off.

As I looked behind me I saw Edward looking at my butt as I was running. I also noticed Alice was talking to Jasper while they were jogging and the same with Rose and Emmet. They looked so deep in conversations they didn't even hear me yelling for them to hurry the fuck up and keep my pace. I decided to take matters into my own hands.

"Jasper just ask Alice out already! Emmet ask Rosalie to the Fuckin' Prom, and Edward Close your mouth you're drooling. My god all you guys like each other what are you waiting for?" I said very exasperated as I finished my last lap.

"Rose and Alice come here for a second I have a plan." I probably look like the Cheshire cat right now. We huddled and I whispered our plan to them.

"HEY! Edward what do you say us girls against you three guys? First one to 15 wins."

"Why the fuck not we will probably whoop your asses anyway." The fucker better watch his cockiness because I am gonna wipe the smirk off of his face.

"Let's make it interesting." Edward was mulling the idea over in his head.

"Ok what are you willing to bet?"

"How about we win you have to run around the school nude for a whole day until you get caught for EVERYONE to see?"

"And if you lose?"

"You can choose whatever you want."

"Ok how about you have to have hot monkey sex with me?" _Like that would ever happen_.

"Deal."

5 minutes into the game and us girls were winning by 5 points.

"Alright 1 more point and we win!" I yelled into Edwards face.

I swished it from the 3 point line and started jumping while the guys just stood there dumbstruck.

"What now fuckers! We won now all of you have to run around the school naked. No hot monkey sex from this girl over HERE!!!" I started doing a victory dance like when someone scores a touchdown.

"Shit how did you do that?" Edward asked while still in shock. "You wish you knew well _LOSER_ you will never know now will you?" I went around the school singing _"Edward is gonna be naked tomorrow to the tune of We are the Champions." _

It was hilarious at all the looks I got. _Those people won't know what hit them_ _tomorrow morning. _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^After School^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hey Li and Ro I'm gonna go change into a two piece and watch the flies go into all the guys mouths and the girls turn green with envy." I told them while walking into the girls locker room.

** K So tell me what you think and if it is going in a good direction for the rest of chap. 5!!**


	6. The rest of chapter 5

_Disclaimer: No rights whatever to the characters or places.. _:(

* * *

_Continue on to _

_The Rest of chapter 5… _

Recap;

_"Hey Li and Ro I'm gonna go change into a two piece and watch the flies go into all the guys mouths and the girls turn green with envy." I told them while walking into the girls locker room._

* * *

Going to the pool:

As I walked towards the pool to find a nice spot to tan, everyone was checking me out. I felt proud of my rockin' body.

I found a nice open spot next to Ali and Rose. I laid out my hot pink towel, gracefully I lowered myself upon the towel. After laying down I threw my ray bands over my eyes and opened my favorite book for a good read.

After a good ten minutes of reading my book, I felt rather than saw the shadow of a man loom over me and shaded my book in complete darkness.

"Who the hell is blocking the rays to my perfectly hot body." I lifted up my shades to find the man to actually be none other than Edward _the bitch_ Masen.  
"Oh now I know why some _Neanderthal_ would dare to block my sun."

I heard the distinct voices of Ali and Rose say in unison, " Ooh, burn sucka!"

I smirked at thought of him burning in sun like a vampire from the '_Dracula' _Days.

"What has you smirking on this fine day Ms. Swan?" Edward replied smoothly.

"Just thinking of you burning in hell one day." I replied with my smirk still in place.

"Aww what a way to man's heart. I'd hoped if that happens you would go with me, _baby._" He said with a sneer that looked perfectly handsome on his beautiful face. _What the hell am I thinking._

"Well I have a better idea why don't you move over or else my foot is going to end up straight in your very arrogant ass." I sourly said.

With that he turned on his heel and walked away. I smiled triumphantly. Then I looked to see Alice and Rose lips locked with Jasper and Emmett.

I sighed and muttered under my breath "What a bunch of armatures."

Jasper wearing O'Neil board shorts showing off his sculpted eight pack. Emmett wearing Hurley board shorts also showing off his defined eight pack. _God, now I'm drooling for them._

I turned away, and put the book in my hands and began to read in peace again, until I was rudely interrupted.

I felt strong arms lift me up. I dropped my book and shrieked. I was over Emmett's broad shoulder now, being carried, to who knows where.

I pounded my fists into his back and screamed "Emmett put me down now!"

"Not just yet." He said while chuckling.

I pounded my fists and kicked until I gave up and went limp. I stayed like that until I felt Emmett pick me up off his shoulder. Then suddenly I was thrown into the pool.

I quickly swam up and pulled myself up to sit on the edge of the pool while trying to catch my breath.

Once I did I turned to Emmett "What the fuck was that for?" I almost yelled.

"Well, miss Bella if you must know we are at a pool." Jasper said, trying to sound like those people from the old days. _Trying to be a smartass now huh?_

"Yes, I see that." I retorted.

"Well you are not supposed to read at a pool." Said Emmett.

"Oh really, smartass." I said. "Who says I can't?"

"Well I do." Edward replied.

"Touché", I said and turned my head in embarrassment.

I lifted up my head to see everybody staring at me. Of course, I blushed again.

Alice came near me and sat down.

"Do you want a hug?" I asked.

"No because you're wet."

"Come on give me a hug."

"Bella stay away or else."

"Or else what?"

"I'll get Jasper."

Then an idea popped into my head.

"Jasper" I said snapping my fingers and pointing to Alice.

Jasper looked confused at first, but then he noticed what I was trying to do. He nodded and walked over to Alice, he lifted her up bridal style. Then he whispered something in her ear and walked over to the edge of the pool.

"Jasper don't you dare." Alice said sternly.

Jasper shot me a smile. Than out of nowhere, Jasper dropped Alice into the water.

Alice's head bobbed up out of the water and shrieked.

"Jasper can you come here real quick?" said Alice.

Jasper bent down to her.

"What is it darling?" He asked softly.

Alice leaned in and so did Jasper, then Alice grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into the water headfirst.

Alice had a laughing fit, and was suddenly pulled under.

I walked away with a smile on my face. I got to my towel and wrapped it around myself.

"Are you not going to get in the pool anymore?" asked a suddenly familiar voice.

"No, No I'm not." I replied softly looking up.

I met his gaze and saw Edward's soft green eyes.

"Shame I was hoping you would swim with me. I guessed wrong."

"You guessed wrong indeed my friend." Then I just regretted what I just said.

"So I'm a friend am I?" He said with a smirk.

"Yeah about my last sentence it came out wrong."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. Now why are you over here?"

"I wanted to check on you." He said lowly.

"Oh My God Edward Masen came to check if I was okay." I said sarcastically.

"Yes, yes very funny. Anyways since you seem okay, I will go away. Since that is probably what you want." He said turning away slowly.

"Thanks" I said.

"Welcome" With that he was off.

I saw that he headed for the exit instead of back to the pool. I felt a pang of guilt inside me.

_Seriously, what is wrong with you, you cannot be falling for the trap._

Rose headed over to me.

"So you finally are falling for him aren't you? It must be a trap. Like you're the tiny gazelle wanting to take a drink from the river. He is the crocodile waiting for you to take a drink. When you do, SNAP! You just fell into his trap."

"Yah… uhh… thanks for the advice." I said very awkwardly.

"You're welcome. Also remember don't take the drink." Then she left. After leaving a very confused Bella behind.

I was still a bit confused by Rosalie's very weird advice.

It was getting late, so I decided it was time to go home. I walked into the girls' locker room and changed back into my regular clothes.

When I was done, I told Alice and Rose good-bye, and headed to my car. I got in my car and drove off.

When I got home, I saw my next door neighbor James sitting at the table enjoying a nice manly conversation with my father.

"Hi Bella." Said James in a high-pitched voice.

_Awkward_.

"Hi" I said back with less enthusiasm.

"Oh Bella, James came over to ask you some questions." Charlie said. _Me?_

"Ok" I said, "What do you need?"

"Can we do this in private?" asked James. I looked at Charlie, he nodded and stood up and left the kitchen.

"So what did you need to ask me?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you could give me a little advice."

"What is it?"

"About asking someone out without offending them."

"Well, first what is the girl like?"

James looked a little confused.

"Not a girl… a boy." He said awkwardly.

"Wait what your gay?" I screamed.

"Yes, yes I am."

* * *

**The END until next time.. :)**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Recap:

"_Not girl… boy." He said awkwardly._

"_Wait your gay." I screamed._

"_Yes, yes I am."_

Now:

"What how could this be!" I yelled at him.

"Keep your voice down!" James whispered.

"Okay, okay fine. Who is it?" I said softer.

"Uh… umm… a guy named Mike."

"What do you even know if he is gay?" There I go with the yelling again.

"What did I say about being quiet? I'm pretty sure he is gay."

"You're 'pretty sure'." I said, making imaginary air quotes.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, with frustration. Then I sighed.

"What did you want me to do? I know nothing about gay people."

"I don't know? You're the one who is in high school and usually sees this type of stuff."

"I don't think I would like to see a couple of gay people doing anything unusual."

"Uh, you know your being a pain in the ass right?"

"Language." We heard Charlie say from the living room.

"Yeah, thanks dad that really helps."

"So what do you say? Do you want to help me, or not?"

"I don't James? Let me think about it for a bit. Then we'll talk." I sighed.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone to decide."

"Thanks."

"I'll see you later. It was nice talking to chief." James called out to Charlie.

"It was nice talking to you to James."

I looked into the living room and saw Charlie still staring at the TV.

"Think about it. Okay?" James said softly to me.

"I will."

I left it with that, and James turned away and walked out of the door.

"So what did he asked you?" Charlie said behind.

"Apparently Mr. James is gay."

"Wow that was a bit too much for me. I'll leave you alone with your problem."

Charlie left me standing in the kitchen like a lost puppy.

Later that night I took a shower and got dressed in my pajamas.

I lay down in my bed thinking about what I was going to do about James. Suddenly my mind drifted off to Edward.

Next thing I knew, I was dreaming of Edward Masen for the first time.

Edward's POV

I stared at Bella for a bit, before I turned on my heel and walked off.

I got into my car and drove off. When I finally reached my house my wonderful mother, Esme greeted me as I walked in the door.

"How was the pool, sweetheart?" She asked softly.

"Oh… it was… great." I said sarcastically.

"What happened this time?"

"I just can't get this girl out of my head."

"Ooh… details." She said happily.

"Her name is Bella Swan." I said with a smile on my face.

"Isn't she Chief Swan's daughter?"

"Yes mother, yes she is. So where is dad?" I said trying to change the subject.

"He had to work overtime."

My father, Carlisle, worked as a surgeon at the local hospital.

"Like all the other times."

"Don't worry he'll be home around seven."

"It is only four, you know that right?"

"Yes son, yes I do. Now go rest before dinner."

I kissed her cheek and went to my room. I lay there on my bed thinking of how I could win Bella Swan's heart. I dozed off thinking of Bella.

"Edward Anthony Masen! Get up dinner is ready!" I heard Carlisle yell through the door.

"Alright I'm up, I'm up." I said groggily.

I went down to the dining room, and sat down next to Esme.

"So any news today?" asked Carlisle.

"Edward met a girl." Esme said happily.

"Ooh really."

"I already met her. She is Bella Swan."

Then out of nowhere, Carlisle spit out his water. Also with my luck, I was sitting in front of him.

I heard Esme giggle. "Yeah thanks mom."

"What!" Carlisle yelled, then he smiled."Now you can play cops and robbers with her. I can lend my handcuffs to you."

"Uhh thanks for the image in my head. I don't think I feel good, now."

"Ha, I knew that would work." Carlisle said deviously.

"That's disgusting Carlisle I'm trying to eat." Esme said while gagging.

Let me just tell you about my family, one word: _crazy_.

"Man, we're so weird." I stated.

"That's what you get for bringing that up son." Carlisle retorted, then taking a drink.

With that, we ended our dinner in silence. My mind was going crazy, with all the thoughts in my head.

When I was done, I went up into my room again confused.

Then an idea popped into my head.

I, Edward Anthony Masen, was going to go see Bella Swan.

I climbed out of my bedroom window very quietly.

I could not take my car so I had to walk. Around fifteen minutes later, I reached Bella's house.

Of course, I did not want to wake up Charlie. Bella's room was on the second floor so I had to apparently, climb. Let me just tell you it was not easy earthier. I had to climb the tree and scoot over to her window. Surprisingly her window was open. I quietly climbed in.

I saw Bella shiver. Therefore, I closed window as quietly as possible. I walked away from the window, but every time I took a step, the floor creaked. I cursed under my breath.

Then I saw Bella shoot up out of her bed.

Oh, shit.

Bella's POV

I felt a chill hit me.

I tried to snuggle into more of the blanket.

Then, suddenly I heard a noise. I ignored it first, but then I heard it a few more times, so I shot up and saw a shadow in the corner of my room.

I was about to scream, but the stranger covered my mouth.

There was barely any light in the room, but I noticed an outline of poufy hair.

I relaxed for a second, but then I tensed up again. I tried to take of Edward's hand, but he would not let go. Therefore, I did the second best thing that popped into my head.

I bit him.

I laughed when he shrieked and yanked back his hand.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked rubbing his hand.

"For sneaking into my room when I thought you were a murderer, and covering my mouth." I exclaimed with a smirk coming upon my face.

"I was trying to act like batman." He said sadly.

"So you thought breaking into my room was like batman. That is sad."

"Whatever. So you thought screaming like you were about to be killed was a good idea too?"

"Like I said I thought you were a murder. Now get off my bed."

I pushed him off my bed and he landed with a thud. I giggled.

"Ha-ha very funny."

I crawled to the edge of my bed and my face said hello to the covers.

"Ha, who's laughing now?"

Then I slapped him in the face.

"This chick." I said pointing to myself.

Then he jumped me.

"What the fuck." I shrieked.

"Shut up, unless you want your dad to find us here, alone, on a-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." I interrupted him. " Or else I will get Charlie."


	8. Chapter 7

**NO ownership Whatsoever.. :(**

Continue on.. :)

* * *

Chapter 7

Recap:

_I watched him jump from the tree, and look up at me, and waves at me._

_I waved back having no control of my hand._

_I then laid down on my bed and dreamt of Edward Anthony Masen. Again._

Now:

_Beep Beep Be- _

"Shut up!" I yelled at my alarm clock while hitting the snooze button.

"Bells stop being mean to the poor alarm clock." I heard Charlie say through the door.

"Well it won't shut up."

"I'll take that you're not in the mood right now, but I'm pretty sure this is worse."

What could possibly be wrong now?

"What is it?" I asked.

"Edward Masen called and offered you a ride to school."

"Tell him I said no."

"Also he won't take no for an answer, because he is going to be here in ten minutes or more."

I felt like strangling myself.

"Kill me now please."

"Do you want my gun?"

"Yes please."

"Too bad I have to leave soon, sorry."

"You have got to be pulling on my leg."

I did not hear an answer so that must mean that he left.

I took a shower and got dressed. Then I went downstairs.

"I'll see you later." Charlie said kissing my head. "I love you. Be safe."

"Love you to, and I will."

With that, he walked out the door to the patrol car. I watched him drive away. Then five minutes later Edward the stalker Masen pulled up.

I walked out with my stuff. Over to Edward's shiny silver Volvo.

Before he could talk, I put my hand up to stop him. Then he tried to open the door for me, I smacked his hand away.

"Watch it Spiderman."

"Sorry there Mary Jane." He said trying to act hurt.

I opened the door myself and got in.

Edward at least closed the door for me. He walked to the other side and got in.

"So how is your day Ms. Jane."

"Right now I'm stuck in a car with a person who was bit by a spider and has sticky fingers." I said being sarcastic. "So I'd say my day is wonderful, Spiderman."

"Harsh, then huh."

"Very." I said while looking out the window.

The rest of the ride to school was silent. Thank god. When we got there, I got out and walked over to, Rose, Ali, Jasper, Emmett.

"What's up Small Bear?" Emmett called to me.

"Again I was stuck in a car with Spiderman over here, Big Bear."

"Well I was just trying to be polite Mary Jane."

Seriously, I have too many nicknames.

"Aw would you look at that you guys already have nicknames for each other." Said Jasper trying to sound like a girl.

"Really Jazz if you're trying to sound like a girl it's not working." Alice said sweetly.

"Touché."

"So why do you call each other that anyways?" Rose asked.

"Well Spiderman snuck into my room, and I thought he was a murderer so I screamed, but he covered my mouth and so on. Spiderman called himself Batman and I said Spiderman suits it better."

"Ah love at first sight." Said Emmett.

"Shut up." I said punching him in the arm.

"Owe." He said trying to sound hurt.

"It is okay babe here let me kiss it to make it feel better." Said Rosalie.

Edward shielded my eyes and I shielded his. Jasper and Alice did the same.

When they were finished, the first bell rung and we went our separate ways.

When it was time for lunch, I sat between Alice and Rose so Edward could not sit next to me.

That apparently did not stop him.

"Watch this." Emmett announced.

He then threw an orange, and it bounced right off the top of Jessica Stanleys head.

Jessica stood up and shrieked with the orange in her hand, "Who the fuck threw this banana at my head!"

She is very smart I said sarcastically to myself. Everybody turned his or her heads down. Actual smart people.

"At least she knows her fruits, huh Mary Jane." Edward whispered to me.

"No dip shit, Spiderman." I said sarcastically.

Jessica threw the orange at Eric Pepp.

I heard him say something I could not make out.

Everybody started raising his or her heads one by one slowly.

Soon everybody went back to his or her conversations.

"Nice aim, man." Jasper high-fived Emmett.

"I didn't know Jessica's head could be so bouncy." Rosalie laughed.

"I can't believe she called it a banana, wacko." Alice said while giggling.

"Ali it is not nice to call her wacko… because that is offensive to wacko people" Jasper chuckled.

Everybody busted out laughing at our table.

"Oh… man… t… that is… is… hi…hilarious." Edward said trying to catch his breath.

"Guys we've got company." I said looking up to see Jessica and her crew heading over to us.

Everybody stopped laughing at once and looked up.

"Go. Go. Go." Emmett said fast.

We dumped our trays and rushed out of the cafeteria.

Once we got out Jasper made sure no one was following us. When he said we were clear we all turned around to me the face of our principal.

"All. Of. You. My. Office. Now!" He said through clenched teeth.

We all headed to his office. We looked at each other very quick and we all had to hold our laughter in.

Charlie had to take of early to come and I knew I was in trouble.

I had to ride in the back of Charlie's cruiser, and there were bars I felt trapped.

I knew he was mad at me, like _knew_ he was mad at me. His jaw was clenched the whole time, and he even made me sit in the in the back in the cruiser. There, of course, were bars and I felt trapped.

By the time we got home, he let me out and turned his back to me. I knew what was coming. _The Lecture._

Once we both got into the house, he let it out.

"Bella how could you let this happen? I thought I told you to be careful. How could you go to the principal's office twice this week? Huh, explain to me. How can I even trust you now?"

Charlie's questions bombarded me.

"Listen, Dad there is a perfectly good explanation for this."

"Then what is it? Tell me?"

"We were just messing around, Dad. Just some silly prank."

"You call throwing an orange at the back of the head, you call that a prank?"

"Dad, like I said we were just messing around." I was trying so hard to cover Emmett's ass.

"That's it Bella, that's it. You are grounded. No computer, no phone, you are not allowed to go over to Rose's or Alice's house, until I say so. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now go to your room. I'm so disappointed in you."

"I'm truly sorry, Dad."

When he did not answer me back, I walked up the stairs to my room, and cried myself to sleep.

Edwards POV

Esme came, got me, and told me that Carlisle would pick up my car on his way home.

Of course, they were both going to give me the lecture when Carlisle came back with my car.

I knew they were going to ground me, but that is probably not going to stop me from seeing Bella.

When we got home, Esme made everyone a glass of water. I am sure I saw Esme trying to hold back tears and I instantly went over to her and hugged her. I felt her arms wrap around me.

"I'm so sorry, Mom. I wish I could take it back now. I regret everything I did." I said into her hair. With that, she burst into tears.

I sat us down onto the couch soothing her. I could felt my shirt being soaked with her tears. Soon I heard her sobs quite down.

"I know you would son, but that is the second time this week." She muffled into my shirt.

"You know I regret my decision. I would do anything to take it back. Anything. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too."

A few minutes later Carlisle walked into the door and I could not read his expression, and that scared me.

I was still holding on to Esme, until he looked at us. He looked at the glass of water, then at me. I reached out and grabbed the glass of water, and handed it to Esme.

She sat up and drank the water thirstily. She set the glass down and looked at Carlisle. Once she saw his expressionless face, she put her head on my shoulder again and sobbed quietly.

I rubbed soothing circles on her back and tried to quiet down her sobs.

Carlisle sat down next to Esme and patted her shoulder. Esme switched from my shoulder to Carlisle's shoulder.

"You and I will talk later. Right now, go get a wet rag so we can clean your mother's face."

I did what I was told to do and came back with the wet rag in my hands.

Carlisle turned Esme over and set her head on his lap. I handed the rag to Carlisle so he could clean her face.

"Go fill up her glass with more water, please."

I went and filled up her glass and my mind drifted off to Bella, she must be feeling awful right now like Esme. I had to hurry up so I could go see her.

When Esme was all cleaned up, it was around four. Esme went to go make dinner in silence.

Carlisle called me to his study around seven.

"Edward, sit." He told me to sit down in his Lecture Chair. Let me just tell you nothing ends well when I sit in the Lecture Chair.

"Yes, father?" I asked starting to get scared and I rarely get scared, but when I am in the Lecture Chair and he sitting in front of me with his arms crossed. He may not look scary, but like that, you would be scared too.

"Could you please tell me why you were sent to the principal's office exactly at twelve twenty-nine?" He sounded scary.

That is creepy.

"Well, Alice, Rosalie, Bel-"

"What you brought Bella into this?" Then he saw my expression. "Sorry, carry on."

"Like I was saying Bella, Jasper, Emmett, and I were sitting at the lunch table having a nice conversation; when Emmett decided to throw an orange at Jessica Stanley. The orange hit her right in the back of the head. Then she picked up the orange, called it a banana and our whole table giggled. So, when she was done we decided to laugh at her about how stu-" I stopped when Carlisle raised his eyebrow. I sighed. "We laughed at her. There better?"

"Yes, very." He nodded.

"Well, Jasper and Alice said some… things. Bella warned us that Jessica and her 'crew' were coming toward us and we threw our food away and then ran towards the cafeteria doors. That is when we met the principal in the hallway."

Carlisle was thinking this through and he looked very angry, that also scared me like he thinking of shipping me of military school or worse a European boarding school. I was in some deep shit right now.

"Your punishment is…" He did that exaggerating pause thing and smiled then winked at me. "You cannot use your window to sneak off and see Bella anymore."

"What how did you know about that?" See I told you nothing good happens in the Lecture Chair.

"I have connections."

"Who are your connections?" Yeah I can play this game too.

He smiled at me.

"It was Mom was it not?"

"Why son you know me so well." We were trying to act like the people from the medieval times.

We both laughed. We usually always made up. It was a father, son bond type of thing.

"How did she find out?"

"She went to go check on you and she saw you climb out of your window."

"Then how did you know I was going to see Bella?"

"It is like you do not know me at all." He said trying to sound hurt. "Before I went to wake you up I heard you talking in your sleep. _I have to see Bella. I have to see Bella._" He said trying to sound like me.

"If you are trying to sound like me you are doing a horrible job, because I do not sound like a girl" I said with a high-pitched voice.

We both laughed again.

"If you want to go see Bella next time just go through the front door and tell your mother and I that you are going to Jasper's or Emmett's house. Do we have a deal?"

"Indeed we do sir, indeed we do."

"You are dismissed." He waved his hand to me.

Before I walked out the door, I turned back to him.

"So can I go to Jasper's house?"

He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Are you insane, you sir, are not going to Bella's house at this time at night. Even if you were going to Jasper's house, it is still late. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

I walked out of Carlisle's study refreshed that I got away with a warning.

I walked into the kitchen to find Esme still cooking.

"Do you need any help, Mom?"

"No I'm almost done anyways so no need."

"Okay, if you need any help you know where to find me." I kissed her on the cheek.

I left to go into the living room to watch some TV.

I ended up dozing off, because Carlisle ended up shaking me by the shoulders to wake me up.

"I'm up! What happened?"

I heard Carlisle laughing at me from behind.

"What is so funny?"

"You have drool on the side if your face."

I wiped the side of my mouth and it was wet with drool.

"Go clean up Edward, dinner is ready." Esme smiled.

Bella's POV

I woke up to Charlie tapping on my shoulder. I looked up at him, he had dark circles under his eyes, and his eyes were red.

I jumped up and hugged Charlie. Charlie hugged me back.

"I am so sorry, Dad."

"I would accept your apology, but you shouldn't be sorry Bells I should be sorry I am the one who yelled at you when I was just so worried."

"I accept you're apology." I released him from our hug.

"Since you accept my apology I have decided to take you out to dinner. What do you say?"

"At our favorite restraint were we used to go every Thursday?"

"That's the one."

After dinner, we went home and I took a shower and told him goodnight.

I was lying in my bed thinking of how my friends would have taken the terrible lectures.

* * *

**yay another one bites the dust (chapter i mean)... Thanks to the beta for the help.. :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I do not own.. :( Please, por favor, plaire, gefallen, and kagustuhan review.. :)**

** (English, Spanish, French, German, Filipino) - what they were from. :p**

* * *

Chapter 8

Recap:

_I was lying down in my bed of how my friends would have taken the terrible lectures._

Now:

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

This time I got out of my bed, and took my alarm clock and threw it out the window.

"Take that stupid alarm clock."

I heard the alarm clock meet the ground with a smash.

I looked down to see the pieces of the alarm clock destroyed.

I looked up and saw Spiderman waiting for me by his car smiling.

"What haven't you seen an eighteen year old girl throw her alarm clock out of a window?" I yelled at him.

"I've only seen you. I think you have gone mad!" He yelled back.

"What is with all the yelling?" Charlie said walking into my room.

I pointed my finger down to Edward.

Charlie walked over to the window and looked down.

"Edward I think you are a bit too early?"

"I just wanted to see Bella, sir."

"Whatever." Charlie said while waving his hand at Edward. He turned to me and said, "You better hurry up."

"I think you should brush your teeth." I said pinching my noise. "It stinks." Then I waved my other hand in front of my noise.

"Oh just get ready and go today is my day off. I would like to spend it in peace."

"Whatever you say, Dad."

Charlie walked out of my room, and then I turned to Edward.

"I'll be down soon Spiderman." I called to him.

"Take your precious time Mary Jane."

I turned away and got dressed. When I was done, I closed my window and ran downstairs.

I grabbed my stuff and told Charlie good-bye and then I ran towards Edward.

"Slow down there Mary Jane you'll f-"

I tripped and fell right into Edward's arms.

"Thanks again."

"I remember the first time we did this we were this close to kissing." He said holding his fingers up.

"In your dreams Spiderman." I said backing away from him.

"Come on, I thought Mary Jane was supposed to fall in love with Spiderman."

"Spiderman, yes. Peter Parker, no."

"I thought I was Spiderman though?"

"Yes you are, but your Peter Parker inside." I said getting into his car.

He ran to the other side and got in.

"You are confusing me you know that right, Mary Jane?"

"That's the point, Spiderman."

"Then why do you call me Spiderman instead of Peter Parker." He said pulling

"Because Peter cannot climb into windows, only Spiderman can, and that is what you did."

"Spiderman gets to kiss Mary Jane so…"

"Not while you're driving."

"Is that a yes, but not while I am driving?"

"It is not yes, it is a maybe."

"Really, now?"

"Yes, really."

"Good to know." I noticed that he kept his glare on me.

"Idiot." I mumble under my breath.

"You know I can hear you" He said not taking his eyes off me.

"Not about that. Look at the road. Idiot." This I said a little louder.

"I can still hear you, you know?"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"I keep hearing something."

"Bella what the hell is it?"

"There it is again."

"Bella seriously what do you keep hearing?"

"Oh. My. God. I think I hear ghosts."

"Bella there are no ghosts in this car."

"Who is driving the car? Did we just past a ghost?" I said acting freaked out.

"Bella, I am driving the car."

"Wait I think I see something." I reached out to Edward.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He said trying to pull away from me.

"Huh I guess there is nothing there."

"That's it I give up."

I was still trying to look freaked out.

"There it is again."

I tried to unlock the door and open it Edward locked the car up again. We kept doing to for five times.

"Bella stop trying to break my doors locks."

"There it is again. Stop, go away. Why can't you leave me alone?"

We pulled up into the school parking lot, and right when Edward stopped the car I jumped out and ran over to Alice and held onto her for dear life.

"Bella what the hell, are you trying to get yourself killed?" Alice almost screamed at me.

"Bella what's wrong?" Jasper asked me.

Edward started walking over to us looking very angry as always.

"Spiderman, where were you, you were supposed to save me, be my hero from the bad ghosts." I said punching him in the arm.

"Stop with the bullshit, Bella. I know you just did that to piss me off."

"Oh really? Does someone have a frowny face? Do I need to kick some ass because Spiderman did not save me from the mean ghost? I am ready to kick some ass. I am all pumped up and ready to do this." I said jumping up and down from side to side with my fist in the air.

I heard Emmett snort.

"What are you doing, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Please, just stop with that, you're making people stare." Edward said looking down.

"Hey guys. These are the new cheerleaders. Cough cough-sluts-cough. Sorry my throat is itchy." Rosalie said.

They all looked like Barbie dolls.

Jasper snorted this time as if he agreed with me.

"Who are they Rose?" Emmett asked.

"Tanya, Irina, and Kate." Rose pointed to them.

To me they all looked like the same, fake, plastic Barbie dolls. There is no difference.

We all heard the first bell ring and we walked off to the school building.

Again, Rosalie pretended to cough, "Cough-fakes-cough cough."

"God, I hope you will be able to make it to the football game. Wouldn't want that dreamy hunk to be all alone, now would we." Irina winked and walked after her clones.

I heard Rosalie snarl at Irina.

"Calm down Rose, no one can touch me with you around." Emmett soothed her.

"They better not."

I was heading to lunch with Rosalie and Alice at my side.

When we walked in the doors, Alice went crazy.

Kate was almost sitting in Jasper's lap. Even though Jasper kept trying to push her away.

"Bella let me go! I am going to rip her head off. I don't fucking care if it's fake or not!"

Rose and I pulled Alice aside to try to calm her down.

When we went to look back at the table Irina was doing the same to Emmett.

"That's it I'll tear all their heads off!" Rosalie yelled violently.

I tried to hold both back by their clothes but when Tanya walked up to Edward and sat on his lap I lost all control and released them like blood hounds going after an escapee.

"Tear a bitch up Rose!" I yelled to her. I calmly walked towards the ho sittin' on my man's lap and grabbed her by her extensions and pulled the slut off.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing sitting on Spider-man's lap, skank?" I asked.

"Well _Isabella_ I think I am sitting on my new man. For. Your. Information. You have a problem with it bitch?"She told me with a glare. _Like I care if you fucking glare at me bitch._

"Fuck yeah I have a problem with it when you sit on my man you bet your ass I'm gonna _cut_ you." _I made scissor motions with my hand._

"That's all you got whore."

"You skank ass-bitch, you need to stay the fuck away from my man or you are gonna face the wrath of Isabella Marie Swan and believe me mutha fucka I ain't pretty when I go all out on yo ass!"

She scurried away before I could do any more damage.

"What the fuck you lookin at Peter Parker?" Edward stared dumbly at me. After that encounter, I looked to see if my homies needed my back up.

Alice had Kate on her stomach with her on her back pulling her fake blonde hair out.

She yelled at Kate, "Bitch stay the fuck away from my jazzy or else you might get your ass handed to you by someone who is way prettier than you." She released Kate.

Kate ran screaming after Tanya. "That is one fucking messed up pixie get me out of here before I die!"

Looking to Rosalie, she had Irina screaming at the top of her lungs about leaving her fake breasts alone. I guess they costed a lot of money or some shit.

EPOV:  
Jasper, Emmett, and I headed out to lunch. We sat at our usual spots waiting for the girls. Jasper sat down, and that Kate girl sat next to him almost on top of him. Poor Jasper.

"Kate I really don't think that is necessary."

"B-but Jazzy-pooh don't you want me?"

"Not really, and don't call me that it sounds like my name and poop put together."

"Okay I'll call you Jazzy."

"Only Alice can call me that, now get off of my lap or I'll do it for."

I looked over at the doors and saw Bell and Rosalie trying to hold Alice back from ripping Kate's head off.

I looked back at Emmett and saw Irina sitting on his lap shoving her fake tits into his face. Also poor Emmett.

Emmett had a muffled voice through all the plastic.

I looked back at the girls and now Bella was trying to hold them both back.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and then suddenly Tanya plopped into my lap.

"Hey there Eddie-boy." Tanya tried to sound seductively.

"Really '_Eddie-boy_' what kind of name is that? Seriously where did you learn how to speak?"

"What you don't like it?"

"I don't like any of you Barbie dolls."

"Awe how sad."

Soon Tanya was pulled off my lap by her very, fake hair.

I saw Bella with a fistful of fake hair.

All I could do was stare at Bella with my mouth a gap.

_(Skip the fight scene)_

"What the fuck are you looking at Peter Parker?"

While Bella walked away I mumbled, "Will you marry me?"

_Did I just say that aloud? I am glad she did not hear me though. That would have been hard to explain._

If the Denali sisters were cheerleaders than this was going to be a very interesting night.

Football game here we come.

Oh shit I forgot I lost the BET!

* * *

**Ok the end is here.. :) will upload soon promise... Working on 9 now..**


End file.
